


Rendevous

by aneadotte



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Holidays, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rarepair, Sam is human sunshine, Sebastian is a simp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneadotte/pseuds/aneadotte
Summary: Sam has an unexpected Winter Star gift for Sebastian.
Relationships: Sam/Sebastian (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Rendevous

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is basically a rewrite of my Sam x Farmer one-shot from my SDV Twelve Days of Christmas. The idea was originally about Sam and Sebastian, so I tweaked it a bit to include them! Consider it a New Year's bonus.

"Meet me in front of the tree after dark."

Sebastian took another look at the text, the light from his phone shining against the dark as he made his way into town. It was cold, but Sebastian didn't mind. It was hard to be cold when he was this excited. If anyone had asked him, he wouldn’t have admitted that he was excited. But no one asked, and he admitted it to himself. When Sam texted him those strange instructions, he felt his heart flip. It was dumb, he knew that, but it was Sam, so it was different. Everything was different with Sam. If anyone else had suggested he leave his room after an exhausting holiday, he would have turned them down cold. Not Sam.

Sebastian had never known Sam to be much of a night owl, like himself. Everything he did was sunshine. Loud laughter, crushing hugs, warm smiles. He was outgoing and bright, not one to be out at night sending mysterious texts. Sebastian had even seen him earlier at the feast, where they'd been making exaggerated faces at each other across the table every time Demetrius started rambling or Vincent started playing with food. So, Sebastian had no clue what Sam could have wanted, but he intended to find out.

Snow fell around Sebastian, hushing his footsteps as he continued down the mountain, trying not to slide on the icy ground. The halo of light from the decorated tree in the town square slowly became visible, and next to it, a familiar silhouette.

Sam raised his head and gave Sebastian an enthusiastic wave, jogging over to meet him in front of the tree. "Hey," he said, his breath forming a small cloud in the cold air.

"Hey," Sebastian huffed, bringing his shoulders up to his ears with a shiver. He couldn't help but notice how Sam looked right then. The light from the bulbs wound round the tree caught in his hair, plunging patches of hair into red and green and accentuating the remaining yellow. Sunshine. Even in the dark.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Sebastian brought out his phone and waved it. "So, what's this about?" The light from the tree was just bright enough to illuminate a blush breaking across Sam's face. 

"Oh, yeah," he chuckled, scuffing his shoe against the ground and kicking up snow. "So, uh, I kinda forgot to give you your gift earlier." Sam gave Sebastian a tentative look, running his hands through his wild hair. Sebatian raised a brow. At the feast, Sam had already gifted him a frozen tear from the mines. Sebastian had gone home that night and put it on top of his bookshelf, where it was visible from anywhere in the room. It wasn't what Sebastian considered to be a forgettable gift. He opened his mouth to question Sam, but Sam was faster.

"It's not the rock. I mean, the rock wasn't your real gift. I mean-" Sam stopped himself, taking a breath in. Sebastian considered telling him that the frozen tear wasn't a rock, it was a gemstone, but decided against it when he heard Sam's next words. "I have to tell you something."

Something about the way Sam looked at him made Sebastian's heart skip a beat. "Yeah?" he prompted, his voice soft. 

Sam gave a small, hesitant smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. Sebastian's heart skipped yet again. He'd seen that gesture so many times. Sam was nervous. "Well, I figured I should probably tell you..." He tilted his gaze up to the stars, their light reflected by sea-blue eyes. "I've liked you for a while now." He forced his gaze back down to Sebastian, an uncommon shyness written across his features. "Like, as more than a friend."

Suddenly, Sebastian understood why he agreed to walk through the snow to meet Sam. Why he paid so much attention to his body language. Why he had taken so long in putting the frozen tear on his shelf, unwilling to let go of it after it had been warmed by Sam's hands. 

The realization hit him like a truck. Despite the cold, Sebastian felt warmth shoot through his body, thawing him out and bringing heat to his cheeks. You had thought about this moment plenty of times, sure, but living it was far different than expected. But what had you expected? Sam was different, you reminded yourself.

Sebastian let out a tiny, incredulous laugh, shaking his head in surprise. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." Sam laughed with him, looking down at the ground. "Yeah, seriously. So...?" He trailed off, bouncing his leg.

Sebastian took a deep breath in. "So, I feel the same." It was all out there. He wondered for a moment if there was a catch, when the other shoe would drop. But he watched Sam relax, his expression changing into a puppy-eyed smile. Sebastian nodded, clearing his throat and trying to keep a matching smile off his face. "It's a great present." 

"Oh," Sam chuckled. "That's actually not the present."

"It's not?"

Sam shook his head, his nervousness suddenly evident again. "No, uh. This is the present." He looked as though he were about to hesitate, but before he could, Sam leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sebastian's.

Sebastian's eyes widened in surprise. He floundered for a moment, unsure of what to do. Sam pulled away, his brow furrowed in concern as he noticed Sebastian's expression. 

"Was... was that okay?" 

"Yes," Sebastian insisted, grabbing Sam by his collar and pulling him close once again. Sam kissed him back immediately. Sebastian felt him place a warm hand on the side of his face, running his thumb over Sebastian's flushed cheek. It lasted forever, nowhere near long enough, before Sam pulled away, eyes half-lidded, to look at Sebastian.

"Wow," Sam laughed breathlessly. 

"Wow," Sebastian echoed, feeling a grin break out across his face.

Sam grinned back, leaning in once again. "Happy Winter Star," he breathed.

"Happy Winter Star."


End file.
